fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginning
is the first episode of FanonLand: Animated Series. Characters *Igor the Mii *Pingy Animatronic *Oliverwestern *Hanayo Koizumi *Mario *Luigi *Toadsworth *Felicia Plot Summary Igor, Oliver, and Pingy move to FanonTown upon leaving GoCity. Transcript *episode opens with Igor, Pingy and Oliver having a talk in the streets of GoCity *Igor: "I can't handle GoCity anymore, man, there's a lot of unsupportable citzens!" *Pingy: "I have to agree with Igor, this city is unsupportable!" *Oliverwestern: "We need to move to FanonTown." *Question Mark appears above Igor's head *Igor: "FanonTown?" *Oliverwestern: "Of course!" It's a town found in the Fanonverse!" *Igor: "Yea, but how we're going to go to Fanonverse?" *Oliverwestern: "We should ask who's moving there." *Koizumi and Mario walk past Igor, Pingy and Oliverwestern, Igor dashes towards the two and asks them a question. *Igor: "Are you guys going to FanonTown?" *Hanayo: "Of course! We're both tired of GoCity..." *Igor: "Pingy, Oliverwestern, and I are tired of GoCity too, but how we're going there? Fanonverse is in another universe, and we're on GoVerse right now!" *Mario: "Theres-a-portal outside GoCity who will transport us to the Fanonverse, near FanonTown!" *Igor: "Oh!" *turns towards Oliverwestern and Pingy *Igor: "There's a Portal that will teleport us to Fanonverse! Let's go!" *Pingy, Oliver, Mario and Hanayo walk away of GoCity and notice a portal. *Igor: "But wouldn't GoAnimators try to invade it?" *Mario: "The portal will not let any GoAnimators enter it." *Igor: "Then in that case..." *enters the portal, then Oliver, then Pingy, then Mario, and then finally Hanayo *portal closes *Pingy: "Whoooooaaaa!" *five exit though the portal exit, who is located near FanonTown, all of them land in foot, except Igor, who landed head first *Igor: he pulls out his head out of the ground "Is this the Fanonverse?" *Oliverwestern: "Seems like it." *notices a sign saying "Welcome to FanonTown!"." *Pingy: "This is the place, Oliver!" *Oliverwestern: "I guess we arrived in the right place." *Igor: "Exactly." *five enter FanonTown, Igor looks around the streets, with several citzens from francishes being in several places *Igor: "Oh cool! This town is really big, and there's several characters on it, too!" *runs, looking for a manor. *Igor: "Wait, Pingy!" *follows Pingy *finds an unowned manor *Pingy: "This is where i'll live from now on!" *finally catches on with Pingy, he's breathing heavily *Igor: "P-Pingy, i had to follow you there..." *is guarding the unowned Manor *Toadsworth: "Oh, are you Pingy?" *Pingy: "Yes, i am." *Toadsworth: "Hello, you may already know me, but i am Toadsworth, and this is an unowned manor, normally, it costs 1 thousand dollars, but since you're the 50th person intrested on the manor, you get it for free!" *Pingy: "Oh, cool! I'm taking it!" *takes out the key to the manor and gives it to Pingy, who proceeds to unlock the gate. *Pingy: "Igor, come in!" *runs into the Manor while Igor patiently walks to the Manor. *Igor: "Wow, it's cool." *Pingy: "I know, right?" *nods, and walks out of the manor, and walks in the streets of FanonTown, and he bumps into [[Hanayo Koizumi].] *Igor: "Sorry, Hanayo-chan!" *Hanayo: "I-It's alright, i guess." *Igor: "I need somewhere to live." *Hanayo: "Okay..." *walks in the streets and Hanayo follows him, until Igor finds the [[FanonTown Hotel]. Igor looks upwards.] *Igor: "Wow..." *and Hanayo walk in. *Igor: "Intresting." *Hayato Kuroki: "Welcome to FanonTown Hotel! How i can help you?" *Igor: "I'd like to live there." *Hanayo: "M-me too..." *Hayato Kuroki: "Sure thing! It will be 50$ to live there." *and Hanayo hand Hayato 50$, and Hayato passes both room keys *Igor: "Thanks." *and Hanayo head to the rooms, Igor is looking for room 14 Category:FanonLand: Animated Series Episodes